


别看，真的，您会瞎的

by Enoya



Category: Star Trek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enoya/pseuds/Enoya
Summary: 这是什么玩意，我没写过这个。





	别看，真的，您会瞎的

**Author's Note:**

> 文风封印挑战产物，写一篇无敌沙雕文。求您别看，眼睛是心灵之窗。

　　瓦肯帝国的第264代皇子S'Chn T'Gai Spock在最后一次释放后，推开了身下的伴侣。这是他今夜的第245个女人，第472个性伴侣。窗口已亮起微光，还有不到两个小时就要天明了，他需要休息。

　　“Spock殿下……”女人主动贴上来，似乎还意犹未尽。

　　“滚开。”Spock说道。“你以为你是谁？”

　　女人惊慌失措地逃走了。愚蠢的女人，她们满脑子都只想着自己的钱。Spock厌恶地看着床单上欢爱时留下的湿痕，心中感到一丝厌倦。作为瓦肯帝国未来的继承人，每晚都有25630个姿色美丽的男女供他挑选，可是这些都不能填补他心中的空缺。

　　他在500平方米的床上翻了个身，将沾上污渍的七彩镶钻床单扔到黄金砖块铺就的地上。就算他是将要坐拥宇宙第一瓦肯帝国的皇子，拥有35467680个恒星系的统治权，住在200000平方米的宫殿里，穿着价值4000000信用点的内衣裤又如何？他的内心仍然感到无比的空虚。

　　Spock心中烦闷，下床上了个厕所。厕所由全宇宙最顶尖的设计师耗时60年纯手工打造，使用了236490吨黄金，耗资36480亿。他坐在镶嵌着100000颗红宝石和蓝宝石，按照瓦肯人体工学设计的黄金马桶上，顺利地完成了排泄。“来人，”他用低沉威严的声音命令到，“为我净臀。”

　　他可是瓦肯帝国未来的皇子，宇宙未来的终极统治者，岂能用高贵的双手碰触秽物？话音刚落，一个金发蓝眼的人类双手捧着价值30万信用点的彩虹色镶钻厕纸，毕恭毕敬地向他走来。Spock非常满意，他觉得这个人类的外表令人赏心悦目。

　　他把臀部伸向人类，示意他开始擦拭。人类拿起价值连城的厕纸，开始洁净Spock的皮炎。这厕纸每一面都镶嵌着23650颗钻石，每颗钻石都经过纳米级表面处理，有着按摩皮炎，皮炎美容的功效。

　　然而，就在这么做的时候，人类不禁怔住了。当他的目光落到Spock的皮炎上，他再也无法移开自己的目光。啊，世上怎会有如此美丽的皮炎！它的色泽是如此艳丽，表面是如此的富有弹性，形状是多么地规则！更不可思议的是，它的每一道褶皱里都镶嵌着2369560颗微型钻石，每颗钻石都散发着瓦肯帝国第236代御用调香师耗时两个世纪调制的皇家香氛气息！

　　人类震惊不已，久久无法回过神来。Spock感到有些不耐烦。“人类，我的耐心是有限度的。”

　　“对不起，王子殿下，”人类说道，“您的皮炎实在太过美丽，我实在是情不自禁！”

　　Spock愣住了。什么，这个小小的人类净臀工，居然有如此的眼光和鉴赏能力！这么多年来，Spock的心结第一次被打开了。终于，终于！他每年花六个月的时间进行皮炎美容，每个月在皮炎保养上的花费超过50000000万，都是为了什么？他见过的每一个人都急于向他展示自己的皮炎，可是有谁认识到他的皮炎的美丽？Spock感到自己深深爱上了眼前的人类，他就是自己梦寐以求的那个人！

　　“我爱你，”他告诉那个人类，“你叫什么名字？”

　　“我是Jim Kirk，”人类深情地说，“我也爱您的皮炎。”

　　Spock感到无比的快乐和满足。他示意人类转过身去，他要赐予这个他深爱的人类全宇宙里至高无上的恩赐。他拿出价值2364890万元的秘制植物精油，用他每天花235万精心呵护的高贵手指润滑了Jim的皮炎，然后用镶嵌着4563970颗精心挑选之后又打磨光滑的孔雀石的基霸，刺入了Jim的身体。

　　这是他这辈子最满足的一次性爱。在此之后，他将Jim带到500平方米的床上，激动地向他展示了自己皮炎的另一美妙之处。只见Jim用一支手电筒照亮了Spock的皮炎，美妙的反射立刻在漆黑的室内制造出一个散发着昂贵香料气息的的小宇宙。原来，Spock皮炎中的都钻石经过精细的光学打磨，光线经过它们折射之后将呈现出美轮美奂的图案。

　　Jim不禁愕然——在黑暗之中悄然浮现的，是瓦肯帝国疆土中4319737319735颗遍布银河系的恒星排列出的美妙图景，象征着瓦肯帝国永不衰落的荣耀！他感到自己深深爱上了这个皮炎里装着宇宙的男人！

　　有生以来第一次，Jim明白了人生的真谛。他决定要用一辈子的时间守护Spock的皮炎，这宇宙中最珍贵的造物。从此，他悉心研究皮炎保养的技术，研制出了钻石皮炎补水膜，光子皮炎美容仪，纳米皮炎保湿水等高科技产品，为宇宙的皮炎美容事业作出了巨大的贡献。

　　1000年过去了，我们仍能在歌颂伟人的书本中读到这个故事。Jim一生阅皮炎无数，但他始终忠于Spock的皮炎，从未变心。而Spock也永远爱着这位来之不易的皮炎知己，与他厮守一生。净臀工Jim在Spock王子美丽皮炎的感化下成为一代皮炎大师的传奇故事，被整个宇宙的亿万人们传为佳话。资深史学家McCoy教授深受触动，用一本1000万字的著作记录下了这段可歌可泣的历史：《从净臀工到皮炎专家——一段从镶钻皮炎开始的爱情史诗》。


End file.
